The objective of this contract is to study basic, translational, and clinical research aimed at the discovery and/or identification of better therapeutic and diagnostic medical countermeasures against chemical threat agents and their movement through the regulatory process. The overall goal of this research program is to enhance our diagnostic and treatment response capabilities during an emergency. The NIH requires a nontraditional, proactive, and product development oriented program to provide preclinical development support for promising therapeutic candidates. The Preclinical Development Facility will be part of a comprehensive research network and is designed to support a centralized facility for the advanced preclinical development of promising candidate pharmaceutical preparations.